Camila Cabello Wiki/Poll Archive
This is an archive of all polls on . 2017 May 21 - May 28 Did you like the music video for "Crying In The Club"? 17 total votes * Yes, i loved it - 15 votes (88.24%) * No, it's horrible - 2 votes (11.76%) May 28 - June 7 Are you waiting for Camila's debut solo album? ' ''16 total votes * Yes, I can't wait! - 16 votes (88.89%) * I don't care - 2 votes (11.11%) June 7 - June 25 '''What is your favorite track that Camila Cabello was featured on? 16 total votes * Love Incredible (Cashmere Cat) - 8 votes (50%) * Hey Ma (Pitbull & J Balvin) - 4 votes (25%) * Know No Better (Major Lazer) - 4 votes (25%) June 25 - August 6 Which song performed at The Pepsi Summer Bash is your favorite? 28 total votes * OMG - 6 votes (21.42%) * Havana - 8'' ''votes (28.57%) * I'll Never Be The Same - 14 votes (50%) August 6 - August 26 Which song is your favourite? 23 total votes * OMG - 4 votes (17.4%) * Havana - 6 votes (26%) * Inside Out - 3'' ''votes (13%) * Crying In The Club - 10 votes (43.5%) August 26 - September 18 Which song are you most excited to hear? 24 total votes * The Boy - 1 votes (4.17%) * I'll Never Be The Same - 15 votes (62.5%) * Inside Out - 6 votes (25%) * Sangria Wine - 2 votes (25%) September 18 - November 12 Which single is your favorite? 52 total votes * Crying in the Club - 12 votes (23.08%) * Havana - 40 votes (76.92%) November 12 - December 7 Which version of "Havana" is your favorite? Total 41 votes * Original version featuring Young Thug - 8 votes (19.51%) * Remix with Daddy Yankee - 8 votes (19.51%) * No-rap version - 22 votes (53.66%) * First version performed at the 2017 B96 Summer Bash - 3 votes (7.32%) December 7 - present Which is your favorite song on the album? Total 159 votes * Never Be The Same - 47 votes (29.56%) * Havana - 77 votes (48.43%) * Real Friends - 35 votes (22.01%) 2018 January 13 - March 9 Which is your favorite track on the album? Total 180 votes * Never Be the Same - 21 votes (11.67%) * All These Years - 8 votes (4.44%) * She Loves Control - 41 votes (22.78%) * Havana - 18 votes (10%) * Inside Out - 11 votes (6.11%) * Consequences - 10 votes (5.56%) * Real Friends - 4 votes (2.22%) * Something's Gotta Give - 35 votes (19.44%) * In the Dark - 24 votes (13.33%) * Into It - 8 votes (4.44%) March 9 - July 23 Which track deserves to be the next single from the album Camila? 540 total votes * All These Years - 15 votes (2.78%) * She Loves Control - 302 votes (55.93%) * Inside Out - 29 votes (5.37%) * Consequences - 16 votes (2.96%) * Something's Gotta Give - 59 votes (10.93%) * In the Dark - 84 votes (15.56%) * Into It - 35 votes (6.48%) July 23 - October 9 Which is your favorite single? * Crying in the Club - 61 votes (27.11%) * Havana - 56 votes (24.89%) * Never Be the Same - 92 votes (40.89%) * Sangria Wine - 16 votes (7.11%) October 9 - February 2 (2020) What do you think about the orchestral version of "Consequences"? 234 total votes * I LOVED it! - 209 votes (89.32%) * Sounds okay - 18 votes (7.69%) * Boring - 7 votes (2.99%) 2020 February 2 - present Which single from 'Romance' is your favorite? * Shameless - ? votes (?%) * Liar - ? votes (?%) * Cry For Me - ? votes (?%) * Easy - ? votes (?%) * Living Proof - ? votes (?%) * My Oh My - ? votes (?%) Category:Community